O Baile de Máscaras
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Todos os anos se realiza o Baile de Máscaras da Kaiba Corp. Este ano, o baile acontece na mansão dos irmãos Kaiba e Seto não está nada contente. Contudo, a presença de Joey no baile pode alterar tudo. Oneshot.


**Título: **O Baile de Máscaras

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Todos os anos se realiza o Baile de Máscaras da Kaiba Corp. Este ano, o baile acontece na mansão dos irmãos Kaiba e Seto não está nada contente. Contudo, a presença de Joey no baile pode alterar tudo. Oneshot.

**O Baile de Máscaras**

Seto Kaiba detestava muitas coisas. Detestava incompetência no trabalho, razão pela qual muitos dos seus empregados acabavam por ser despedidos ao mínimo erro. Detestava duelistas que diziam ser melhor do que realmente eram e depois eram facilmente vencidos por ele.

Seto detestava dias de chuva. A chuva acabava por dificultar as saídas que tinha de fazer, já que se deslocava de um lado para o outro, para várias reuniões e era mais uma desculpa para os funcionários chegarem atrasados.

Em suma, Seto detestava muita coisa e o Baile de Máscaras Anual da Kaiba Corporation não era excepção. Seto não percebia porque é que as outras pessoas gostavam tanto do baile. Tinha tentado abolir o baile, mas todos os accionistas da empresa, sem excepção, tinham sido contra.

Seto poderia ter acabado com o baile na mesma, na medida em que era o maior accionista da empresa, contudo Mokuba tinha-lhe pedido que não o fizesse e, sabendo que Mokuba iria ficar bastante zangado e triste se o baile anual fosse cancelado, Seto tinha acabado por não o cancelar.

E agora, mais uma vez, a época do baile estava a aproximar-se. Daí a dois dias, o baile iria realizar-se na mansão de Seto e Mokuba. A ideia do baile se realizar lá este ano tinha sido de Mokuba. Seto, apesar de ter tentado, não o tinha conseguido demover da ideia.

Nos outros anos, Seto ia apenas uns minutos ao baile e depois voltava à sua mansão e ia dormir. Contudo, este ano, com o baile a realizar-se na mansão, dormir não parecia possível e Seto teria mesmo de aguentar o baile.

Só havia duas coisas que animavam Seto. Primeiro, seria um baile de máscaras e, apesar de Seto ter de receber os convidados, depois mudaria de máscara e já ninguém saberia quem ele era, o que faria com que não o aborrecessem. A segunda coisa que o animava era o facto de Joey Wheeler também ir ao baile.

Obviamente que Seto não tinha tomado a iniciativa de o convidar, mas felizmente Mokuba tinha querido convidar Yugi e companhia para o baile. Nos anos anteriores, como o baile se realizara noutros lugares, tinha sido apenas para funcionários, chefias e colaboradores da Kaiba Corp. Contudo, como este ano se realizava na mansão dos irmãos Kaiba, eles podiam convidar quem queriam.

E Seto tinha ficado feliz por Joey ir ao baile. Seto tinha-se perguntado se teria tornado demasiado óbvia a sua felicidade quando Mokuba lhe tinha dito que Yugi e os amigos iam ao baile. Mokuba parecia ter percebido. Mas não importava.

_"O Mokuba não suspeita do que eu sinto. Ninguém suspeita. E vai continuar assim." pensou Seto, sentado no seu escritório. "O Wheeler é demasiado diferente de mim. E eu nunca namorei. De certeza que mesmo que ele devolvesse os meus sentimentos, eu acabaria por o magoar."_

Os dois dias passaram rapidamente. Seto tinha decidido que iria receber os convidados usando a sua roupa normal e uma máscara simples branca e depois iria mudar para um smoking preto e uma máscara preta também, que lhe ocultava completamente a cara.

E assim foi. Os convidados começaram a chegar e Seto e Mokuba começaram a recebê-los. Mokuba tinha decidido vestir-se completamente de azul e parecia estar a divertir-se. Quando Yugi e os amigos chegaram, Seto não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, perante a cena à sua frente.

Yugi trazia uma máscara roxa, que contrastava com o seu cabelo multi-colorido. Ao seu lado, Téa surgia deslumbrante num vestido branco e simples, da mesma cor da máscara. Tristan trazia uma máscara com aspecto antigo, mas o que fez Seto sorrir foi Joey, que vinha vestido com um fato de cão, da cabeça aos pés, como na altura em que tinha sido obrigado a vestir um fato assim pelo Duke Devlin.

"Wheeler, realmente, escolheste uma máscara adequada." disse Seto, de modo trocista. "É perfeita para ti."

Joey ficou vermelho de fúria.

"Era a única coisa que eu tinha para vestir." disse Joey. "E se é para eu me aborrecer, vou-me já embora."

"Não, Joey." disse Mokuba. "Não vais nada. Seto, para com isso."

Seto calou-se. Também não era sua intenção aborrecer Joey, mas ao menos com insultos ou comentários maldosos, conseguia obter reacções de Joey. Claro que, poderia obter reacções ainda melhores com simpatia, mas Seto não era bom nisso.

Depois de receber todos os convidados, Seto subiu até ao seu quarto e mudou de roupa como tinha planeado. Desceu discretamente e misturou-se com as outras pessoas, sem que ninguém o reconhecesse.

Mokuba estava a falar com Yugi, ambos sentados num dos sofás da mansão. Téa e Tristan estavam a dançar no meio do salão da mansão, juntamente com muitos outros pares. A orquestra tocava uma música calma e os pares dançavam e iam rindo e conversando ao mesmo tempo.

Seto continuou a caminhar. Depois, avistou Joey a um canto, encostado à parede, parecendo aborrecido. As pessoas passavam por ele, ignorando-o ou rindo-se do seu fato de cão. Seto ficou a observá-lo durante algum tempo.

_"Mesmo aborrecido, continua a manter aquele ar angelical. Deve ser por causa do cabelo loiro. Afinal, o Wheleer não é mesmo um anjinho, mas ainda assim... parece mesmo aborrecido... talvez devesse ir falar com ele." pensou Seto._

De seguida, abanou a cabeça. O que é que poderia dizer a Joey? Se se aproximasse, provavelmente iria fazer algum comentário que iria deixar Joey ainda mais aborrecido.

_"Mais vale ficar a vê-lo de longe. Eu acabo sempre por piorar as situações."_

Algum tempo depois, Joey começou a caminhar pela mansão, andando pelo meio das pessoas. Seto foi seguindo Joey, sem que este percebesse. Depois de algum tempo, Joey parecia hesitar e entrou na biblioteca da mansão, fechando a porta atrás de si.

_"Ninguém devia entrar na biblioteca. Afinal, estamos num baile. É para dançar e não para estar na biblioteca." pensou Seto. "O Wheeler deve ter ido para lá para não ver ninguém. Mais valia ter-se ido embora."_

Seto abanou a cabeça. Não, Seto preferia mil vezes ter um Joey aborrecido por perto do que não o ter.

_"Deve ser por causa daquele fato. Também, quem é que o manda vir assim vestido? Faz uma figura ridícula... bolas, eu devia mesmo ir falar com ele... mas... enfim, ele está na minha biblioteca. Posso fingir que entrei lá casualmente, sem saber que ele lá estava."_

Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, Seto decidiu entrar na biblioteca. Mal abriu a porta para entrar, Joey, que estava sentado num dos sofás, levantou-se rapidamente. Seto entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Wheeler, o que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Seto.

De seguida, amaldiçoou-se. Não devia ter começado logo assim e parecia que tinha feito a pergunta com agressividade. Joey olhou para ele.

"Eu... enganei-me na porta. Queria ir à casa de banho." mentiu ele.

"Isso é claramente mentira, mas posso fingir que acredito." disse Seto.

"Acredita no que quiseres." disse Joey. "Eu... vou-me embora. Vou-me embora do baile. Não estou aqui a fazer nada."

Joey começou a caminhar para a porta, mas Seto agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Espera." disse ele, tentando que parecesse um pedido e não uma ordem.

"Eu não estou aqui a fazer nada." disse Joey.

"Não vieste ao baile para te divertir?"

"Vim, mas não estou a ter diversão nenhuma."

"Não te ofendas, mas é claramente por causa desse fato." disse Seto.

Joey abanou a cabeça. Seto largou-lhe o braço.

"Eu sei que é por causa do fato. Achas que eu queria trazer isto vestido? Achas que eu queria que se rissem de mim e me evitassem?" perguntou Joey, parecendo magoado.

"Então, porque é que trouxeste isso vestido?"

"Ora Kaiba, nem todos são ricos como tu. Achas que eu tenho dinheiro para comprar máscaras e smokings para ir a bailes? Não, não tenho."

Seto olhou para Joey. Sentia que havia mais algo para dizer.

"E?"

"E o quê, Kaiba?"

"Não é só por isso. O que aconteceu mais?"

"Não aconteceu mais nada." mentiu Joey.

"Eu sei bem quando me estão a mentir. Conta-me."

Joey hesitou. Depois encolheu os ombros.

"De qualquer maneira, já fazes troça de mim... eu tinha uma máscara e até tinha conseguido arranjar uma boa roupa para vir ao baile, mas o meu pai... embebedou-se... e foi até ao meu quarto e destruiu a roupa e a máscara."

Joey parecia triste e embaraçado ao mesmo tempo. Seto suspirou. O pai de Joey já tinha fama de bêbado, mas não tinha o direito de estragar a roupa que Joey planeava levar ao baile.

"Compreendo." disse Seto. "O teu pai fez isso e tu não tinhas dinheiro para comprar uma outra máscara ou outra roupa. Mas porque vieste ao baile na mesma?"

"Por insistência do Yugi, da Téa e do Tristan... mas chegaram aqui e nenhum quis ficar ao pé de mim." disse Joey, magoado. "Eu queria dançar-me e divertir-me... mas ninguém quer dançar comigo. Vou-me embora."

"Não, não vais." disse Seto, firmemente. "Aceitas dançar comigo?"

Joey abriu a boca de espanto.

"Estás a brincar comigo, Kaiba?"

Seto aproximou-se mais.

"Estou a falar muito a sério, Wheeler. Aceitas ou não?"

"Eu... estás à espera que eu aceite, para depois me humilhares à frente de toda a gente, é?" perguntou Joey, desconfiado.

Seto tirou a máscara que lhe cobria a cara e encarou Joey, olhos nos olhos. Depois, aproximou-se mais e agarrou Joey pela cintura.

"Eu não te vou humilhar. Apenas quero que te divirtas. E vou fazer de tudo para que te animes." disse Seto. Depois, aproximou a boca do ouvido de Joey e sussurrou. "Prometo."

Joey sentiu-se corar com a proximidade de Seto.

"O... o que estás a fazer?" perguntou ele.

"Estou a tentar convencer-te a dançar comigo." respondeu Seto. "Acredita, muita gente gostava de estar no teu lugar."

"Convencido." disse Joey. "Está bem... vamos dançar."

Seto largou a cintura de Joey e pôs novamente a sua máscara.

"Antes de irmos dançar, vem comigo." disse Seto.

Joey seguiu Seto até ao quarto dele e depois voltou a corar.

_"O que é que o Kaiba pensa que está a fazer, a trazer-me para o quarto dele? Acho... acho que ele está com ideias... acho que ele quer..." pensou Joey, confuso e corado._

Seto caminhou até ao roupeiro e tirou de lá uma máscara e um smoking.

"É para ti. Podes vesti-lo na casa de banho. Despacha-te."

Joey sorriu, pegou no smoking e na máscara e correu para a casa de banho privativa do quarto de Seto. Enquanto mudava de roupa, sentiu uma onda de gratidão para com Seto.

_"Afinal ele arranjou-me o smoking e a máscara... e ele não tem sido assim tão mau esta noite." pensou Joey._

Joey olhou-se ao espelho da casa de banho e sorriu. Tinha uma máscara azul-escura e um smoking preto da melhor qualidade. Saiu da casa de banho. Seto estava à sua espera.

"Óptimo. O smoking serviu-te e fica-te bem."

Joey fez um sorriso trémulo.

"Tu deves ter imensas máscaras. Quando nos recebeste tinhas uma, agora tens outras e ainda tens esta que eu estou a usar agora..."

"Sim, tenho várias. Vá, vamos lá dançar." disse Seto, impaciente.

Os dois desceram as escadas até ao salão. Joey estava nervoso, enquanto Seto estava determinado em dançar com Joey e fazê-lo divertir-se.

Os dois entraram no salão e Seto tomou novamente Joey pela cintura. Começaram a dançar. Mokuba e Yugi, que estavam ainda sentados nos sofás, ficaram a vê-los dançar.

"Bem, uma novidade para o baile." disse Yugi. "Dois rapazes a dançar juntos."

"Sim. Hum..."

Mokuba observava o movimento dos dois rapazes e não teve dúvidas de que Seto era um deles. Conhecia o smoking e a máscara de Seto e também a maneira do irmão dançar. Sorriu.

"Dançam bastante bem, não achas?" perguntou Yugi.

"Sim. Dançam bem." respondeu Mokuba, sorrindo. "Apesar de não lhes vermos a cara, parecem felizes. Ainda bem."

Joey e Seto dançaram uma e outra vez. Joey esquecera os seus problemas e decidira dedicar-se por completo à dança. Seto era muito bom dançarino e Joey tinha de fazer o seu melhor para o acompanhar.

Depois de várias danças, Seto puxou Joey de novo para a biblioteca. Mokuba seguiu-os com os olhos e sorriu. Já na biblioteca, ambos tiraram as máscaras.

"Divertiste-te, Wheeler?" perguntou Seto.

"Sim." respondeu Joey, abanando a cabeça.

"Óptimo. Eu prometi que te ias divertir."

"Porquê?"

"Porquê o quê?"

"Porque é que me arranjaste o smoking, a máscara e dançaste comigo? Tu estás sempre a implicar comigo, Kaiba."

"Talvez eu não queira implicar mais contigo, Wheeler." sussurrou Seto, aproximando-se.

Seto passou a mão pelos cabelos de Joey e depois, lentamente, os seus dedos passaram pela bochecha de Joey e tocaram-lhe nos lábios. Joey fechou os olhos. Sentia-se em paz. Os dedos de Seto eram quentes e gentis. Diziam que Seto era frio, mas parecia que não era bem assim.

Depois, Joey sentiu os dedos de Seto serem substituídos pelos lábios dele. A principio o beijo foi tímido. Seto não sabia o que Joey faria, se Joey iria afastar-se ou não. Mas pelo contrário. Joey sentia-se bem. Sentia-se feliz.

O seu coração estava leve. Seto estava a beijá-lo e Joey não sentiu medo, apenas queria que o momento não terminasse, por isso beijou Seto de volta. E assim continuaram, trocaram vários pequenos beijos, nenhum dizendo uma palavra para não estragar o momento.

Depois dos beijos, ficaram a olhar um para o outro, sem saberem bem o que dizer. Seto acabou por ser o primeiro a falar.

"Wheeler, tenho muita coisa para te dizer."

No entanto, Joey silenciou-o com outro beijo. Naquele momento, as palavras não interessavam. Caíram os dois em cima de um dos sofás e continuaram embrenhados no beijo.

Lentamente, a porta da biblioteca abriu-se e Mokuba espreitou para lá. Sorriu ao ver Seto e Joey a beijar-se e fechou novamente a porta.

_"E o Seto que não queria que o baile se realizasse, principalmente aqui, agora aproveitou para se dedicar aos beijos. Hum... eles fazem um par bonito. Espero que fiquem juntos. A influência do Joey só pode fazer bem ao Seto." pensou Mokuba, voltando ao salão._

E foi assim que Seto Kaiba acabou por ver os benefícios do Baile de Máscaras Anual, principalmente depois de Joey aceitar namorar com ele e se mudar para a mansão, livrando-se finalmente do pai.


End file.
